Only In My Dreams
by WinryMarellie
Summary: One warm day in Nuvema brings Fennel in to town to visit her dear friend, Aurea. When the topic of dreams comes up however, it's time to see what is merely a fantasy and what is reality. JuniperxFennel
1. Stop Making Assumptions

_I was very disappointed by the lack of JuniperxFennel fanfictions so I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Juniper leaned back in her chair, her gaze fixed on the ceiling above her as she watched the fan oscillate above her. It helped to circulate the breeze of spring that leaked through the open window of the lab.<p>

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. She breathed heavily as she took off her lab coat. Despite the fact it was spring, it was one of those random warm days. The breeze was nice, but it didn't suffice. The other days had been far more windy, and the irregular patterns didn't really help the weather of Nuvema.

Her hand rubbed against her neck as she wiped whatever water vapor had formed. Her neck instantly felt cool once another breeze fluttered through the window. "Ah, that feels nice…" she whispered to herself as she leaned forward, closing her eyes as she draped her head over the notes she was writing.

"Man is it hot…" she groaned, lifting her head up and resting her hand on her forehead.

"It's only because I am here." A voice interrupted.

"Hm?" Aurea rolled a bit from her desk and glanced at the door. There was a woman standing in the doorway with long black hair and a lab coat. "Haha, hey, Fennel." she smiled, removing her hand from her forehead.

Fennel smiled and invited herself in to the room, " It's awfully hot in Nuvema today, isn't it?" she asked, taking off her coat and draping it on a nearby chair.

"No kidding, if I wasn't the only one here at the lab, I would probably be walking around in shorts and a tank top or something." Juniper commented.

"Why should that stop you?" She asked, taking at seat in the same chair she sat her coat on.

"Oh hush," the other mused as she spun a bit in her chair to face Fennel once more, "why did you stop by, any who?"

Fennel spun a bit in the chair, watching the room spin, "What?" she asked, suddenly stopping. "Oh! I just was in the area and decided to stop by and say hello to my very best friend!"

Juniper smiled, "Well…hello then."

"Oh! Have you had any good dreams lately?" Fennel suddenly imposed.

"What? Uh…kind of…I mean, they drift in an out regarding memory." Juniper replied, leaning back a bit.

"Huh?" Fennel seemed almost shocked, standing from her chair and rushing over to Juniper. She placed her hands on the professor's knees and leaned in close. "How can you not remember?" her tone was one of disbelief. She stood once more, pulling away from Aurea as she clapped her hands, her face pink and her eyes closed, completely cooing over the concept of dreaming, "It's just so magical and wondrous! You get to live out any scenario you want!"

Aurea chuckled a bit. "Fennel, you are so amusing."

The woman looked at her, confused. Her glasses slowly slid to the tip on her nose from the liquid that was dampening her face. She had neglected to remember the heat and her sporadic movements had began to make her sweat. She huffed slightly.

"Besides…" Juniper began to speak again, "I don't think it really matters if I forget a few dreams every so often."

Fennel's lips quivered. "How…How could you think that?" She leaned in close again and grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook them with force. "What if you had a really important dream? Like it was life changing or something?"

Her friend blinked, a little terrified by Fennel's sudden major interest regarding her dreams. Before, it was just a random topic to her and it was only the Pokemon's dreams she truly cared about…why was this moment any different?

Fennel frowned, letting go of Juniper's shoulders and leaned in really close, her hands clamped together and resting on her chest as if she was attempting to keep her heart from spilling out. "I just thought…what if you have a dream that makes you reconsider something?"

Juniper looked at her, rather confused, "What do you mean?" It was then she realized Fennel's distance and tried to roll back, but realized her desk was right behind her. "Uh…Fennel…" she whispered, "You're kind of making a scene."

Several lab assistants were staring at the two women then quickly looked away when they realized that Juniper had taken notice to them listening in.

"Does it matter?" Fennel asked, her eyes still filled with crushed emotions by the discovery of her friend shrugging off dreams.

"Why is this such a big deal?" she finally asked, giving her a look of annoyance. Fennel's body warmth was making her uncomfortable and it was starting to make her feel a bit temperamental.

"What if…I told you it made me reconsider something?" Fennel finally asked, her voice was quiet. She looked down slightly, her eyes looked as if they were fixed on nothing but her thoughts.

The other's mood instantly changed. She felt some bit of concern towards her friend. "Like what?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle. The woman placed her hand on the other's face, lifting it slightly. Fennel's skin felt blisteringly warm compared to that of Aurea's. It made her shiver slightly when she realized how cold her body was in comparison.

"I guess it is something that can only happen in my wildest dreams…" Fennel whispered, her voice faint and detached, but a smile grew slightly as her natural blush returned.

"What is it-" Juniper was cut off by her friend suddenly imposing by connect her lips to Aurea's.

The kiss was gentle, soft, warm. It was almost as if it were a dream the way it practically melted along with the warm day. Aurea's eyes widened momentarily before the effect settled in. She loosened her body and pulled Fennel in further, not concerning herself with the hot weather any longer.

When they broke apart, the two looked at each other with a small smile. Fennel's eyes glistened as she looked in to Juniper.

Juniper brushed her fingers through Fennel's hair, "Don't presume everything can only exist in a dream."

* * *

><p><em>This may continue! Or maybe not, could work both ways!<em>


	2. Can it be Reality?

To those who support this pairing, I have started a group on dA. Please join if you wish to extend the FennelxJuniper fan base!

It's juniperxfennel. deviantart. com

* * *

><p>Through that day, Fennel's heart fluttered inside her chest. She laid a hand on it and smiled, watching the slight breeze twirl the leaved of the ground.<p>

It was the late afternoon and the weather had begun to cool. The heat that made everyone in Nuvema drip into a pool had ceased and was now a warm, relaxing breeze. The freak hot wave would be over by the next day and it brought relief to all of the citizens of the town.

Fennel held her face in her hands as her smile grew. She had been giggling and smiling to herself all day since the incident earlier. Although, Fennel could hardly refer to such a thing as an incident, more like a dream come true in her eyes.

"Such a wondrous feeling~" she cooed as she spun in a circle, her feet dancing along side the leaves from the trees of Nuvema.

Juniper fanned herself lightly which a folder. The breeze had picked up, but the building still felt warm from all of the trapped heat.

She leaned back in her chair and called out to one of the lab assistants, "Hey, can you open the doors or something? It's still pretty hot in here."

"Yes, ma'am." he replied, turning to head towards the door. He stopped however and turned back around, "Um…Professor?"

"What is it?" she asked, rocking herself a bit in the chair.

"I hope you don't mind me imposing but…all of us were wondering…what exactly happened with you and Fennel earlier?" he asked, his words were slow and careful as if he was trying to avoid possibly setting off Juniper with such a personal question.

She blinked her eyes for a moment, taking in the question.

"Uh…" she finally responded and stood up, pushing her chair in, "Don't worry yourself over it. It was just Fennel being her…Fennel self."

"But that doesn't explain why you-" he was cut off suddenly by Aurea.

"I think I am going to take a walk." she began to step past him and head towards the door, "Can you make sure Minccino eats dinner?" she added as a last minute question before she walked out the door into the Nuvema air.

The brunette took in a deep whiff of the late afternoon air. The warm breeze made the sweat that dripped on her skin turn to ice and cause her to shudder. She wiped her forehead and shook her head, trying to get off the initial chills.

Aurea strolled through the town, walking along it's paths as she looked at each of the towns people. All of them looked happy as they rushed home for supper, each going in to their own homes to spend cherish able moments with their loved ones. The thoughts made Juniper smile, it was a calm and warm feeling that made her feel just like the settling breeze that wafted all of the scents of the nearby forest into her nose.

Her attention shifted however when she heard a faint sound of what appeared to be singing. She walked closer to the sound and heard the sound of rustling leaves accompanying it.

The woman peered around the corner of a building right before the forest that surrounded the town began. Another woman was spinning, smiling and singing to herself in an absolute joyous emotion. Aurea pulled herself from behind the corner and placed her hands on her hips, looking at the woman in front of her.

"Always in a dream, eh, Fennel?" she asked, walking closer to the spinning black haired woman.

"But isn't it just wondrous?" Fennel asked back, her cheeks flushed a bright pink and her eyes filled with a sparkle. "I almost can't believe we are living in a reality right now! We must be in a dream!"

The other chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, looking into towards Fennel. "What will I do with you?" she asked before placing her hands back on her hips.

Fennel danced over to her, "Love and accept my weird behavior?"

"That's what I have been doing for years." Juniper replied, looking straight into the shimmering eyes of the other.

The other woman's smile grew brighter, hearing Juniper say that made her heart flutter even more. "It's going to burst from my chest~" she whispered in almost a squeal.

Juniper smiled at her before she took Fennel's hand. "Come on, don't seclude yourself here, it's getting late, we don't need any pokemon coming along and messing up your mood."

Fennel's grip tightened around her friend's hand, she was still smiling like a moron. "Where are we going exactly?"

The other shrugged, "Walk around Nuvema I suppose? It was what I was doing before I came across you."

Aurea and Fennel walked through the streets of Nuvema until they came across the scenery looking over the ocean. They walked over to the railing and Juniper leaned her body against it, looking out to see the sun fall into the horizon.

"Ah! It's so beautiful!" Fennel cried, a wide smile across her face as she grabbed the railing, pulling her body up and leaning far over as if in attempts to try and get closer to the setting sun.

"Be careful." Juniper joked, placing her hand on Fennel's back, tugging her coat slightly.

Fennel pulled herself back down and just continued to lean over far, gazing at the reflection of the water so far away, watching the reflections dance across the water.

Juniper smiled at Fennel, running her fingers through some of her long, dark hair. She pushed a piece back behind Fennel's ear as she watched the woman's eyes shimmer with excitement. Never before had Aurea bothered to look at the beauty of Fennel, they way her eyes sparkled every time she spoke. The woman held such passion in every single word and it seemed like she was about to overflow with emotion at any moment. Her dedication seemed strong and it reflected with her everlasting beauty.

The brunette slowly pulled her hand away from Fennel's soft hair and leaned back against the railing, staring back out into the water along side Fennel. Fennel had rested her arms and head on the railing, her eyes drifting slightly as if being pulled by the dying light.

Juniper looked back at her and smiled.


	3. A Limbo of Dreaming

"Aurea..." Fennel spoke, her voice seemed a bit distant, as if it were wrapped around the sun that was disappearing below the sea.

"Hm?" The woman replied, looking towards Fennel once more.

"Do you ever..." she paused, her eyes softening as if she was recollecting a joyful memory. "Do you ever wonder what will come of the next day?"

"What do you mean? Like think of the future?" Juniper questioned, she was very confused by the question the other had imposed on her. It seemed as if she was only trying to piece words together into something that made sense.

"Kind of..." Fennel leaned back, holding onto the railing to keep her body from completely tipping backwards. "But...I mean more like...what if you don't see tomorrow?"

"I don't understand..."

"Well, what if we never really wake up?" she began to explain, "What if we are just always sleeping and the days we have just repeat, but we think time is moving but in actuality, tomorrow never comes..."

"That sounds like some strange variation of a Limbo of dreaming..." Aurea commented.

"A Limbo of dreaming?" Fennel questioned, completely confused by what the other meant.

The brunette nodded. "Yes," she began, "essentially it sounds to me as if you are talking about being trapped between worlds, similar to Limbo where you aren't in Hell, but you aren't in Heaven. To me, it seems a little more Hell-like by the way I am thinking about it..."

"What do you mean?" she pressed further, still not quite wrapping her mind around it.

"When you wake up, you die." Juniper stated simply. "It's similar to when you leave Limbo, it's decided as to whether you go to Heaven, or you are damned to Hell."

"It sounds so dark when you put it that way..." Fennel commented, looking back at the sea below, her eyes losing the shine they had before.

Aurea looked at her for a moment, then instantly felt guilt dripping throughout her soul, "Oh, goodness," she quickly stated and turned completely to Fennel. "I didn't mean it as to be a bad thought! Euh...what do you think regarding it?"

Fennel looked back up at the professor. She bit her lip, thinking of how to form her words, "I'm not entirely sure..." she began, "With the fact that I am constantly studying dreams of pokemon, it just makes me think about it. Are we dreaming right now? Is this really a true reality, or are we merely in some trance that makes us think we are? Do we really have dreams, or are they fabricated from this trance like state?" Fennel looked back towards the water, "Maybe I just think about it too much...the actual 'dreams' that we have are just transient, but who says life isn't the same?"

"That's..." Juniper stopped herself from speaking. Partially, she couldn't find the words to respond to Fennel's statement, the other was that she never had seen Fennel act like this before.

"It's okay if you don't know what to say..." she continued, "I don't want to burden you with the thought of all of this 'challenging reality' idea. I just think about it a lot...and..." she pushed herself up on the railing once more, leaning her body out to get a better look at the vast sea, "I never have really shared it with anyone before."

Did Fennel really feel this way about everything? Juniper was taken back a bit at the thought. She never could have guessed that her friend of many years had held such...twisted concepts in her head so long, it almost made Aurea feel as if she almost didn't know the true her. Could it be that the happy-go-lucky, dream obsessed scientist was actually serious about something so deep? Juniper tried to shake the thought from her head, this just didn't seem like the real Fennel, she almost couldn't believe it was real.

"How long have you thought about this?" the professor finally asked.

The scientist didn't look back at her this time. "Ever since Musharna's mist blew up the Dreamyard."

The other blinked, had it really been that long? "Well..." Juniper tried to search for the words to change the subject, she was tired of seeing Fennel in such a solemn mood, it was unnatural and she hated not seeing Fennel with joy on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Fennel interrupted her thoughts, looking back at Juniper slightly, a calm smile on her face, "I guess I am just thinking aloud again." She turned back to the ocean and cried in joy, "Oh, look! There are some Frillish over there!" She leaned her body further over the railing, her eyes shimmering as she tried to get a better look, "Aren't they just beautifu-"

Time froze.

Fennel felt her grip slip from the railing as her body fell forward. Her eyes widened as she felt adrenaline begin to pump through her body. Her mind was scrambled, her heart felt heavy, beating fast as if trying to escape her chest, her breath was short and practically disappearing.

"Fennel!" Juniper cried, throwing her body to the railing and grasping over the edge. She couldn't let Fennel fall, she was simply too close, her life was right there and the professor couldn't let it just escape.

Her fingertips extended and brushed Fennel's soft skin.

* * *

><p><em>Just to irritate the masses: I am going on a quick hiatus in order to study for exams.<em>


	4. Is the thought of tomorrow transient?

I'm not gonna lie, I think you guys will like this chapter. NOTE: It won't be the end, I won't leave it like this. I hope you enjoy. (:

Also, you get a little Greek Mythology lesson on the bottom~

* * *

><p>Juniper tried to repress the idea of what was happening before her eyes. Her body was hanging almost half way over the railing as her left hand struggled to hold her up with the little strength that she had remaining. In her other hand, by what seemed like a miracle, she managed to grab the sleeve of Fennel's coat.<p>

Their arms had danced with once another in the previous attempt. When she first reached out, she grazed the skin on Fennel's sweet face, thinking it was the last moment she would feel this touch. By pure fortune alone, as what she figured her last image of Fennel was vanishing, Aurea managed to latch onto the sleeve of the scientist's coat.

Her heart raced at dangerous speeds inside her chest. Her body felt as if every muscle was about to burst from the skin. Her stomach churned, her body shook. Juniper had never in her life been more terrified of what was going to come next. It was the first time she questioned as to whether tomorrow would come for Fennel, and now her.

She wanted to cry, but now wasn't the time. Fennel was pulling her free arm up, trying to grab onto Aurea's arm. Fennel, too, showed the immense amount of fear throughout her body. Despite the fact her endorphins were running at an alarming rate, she couldn't get past the idea her life was literally hanging by a thread, waiting for Atropos* to cut it.

Her fingertips shook as she tried to grab Juniper's arm. Her hand refused to cooperate with her and her brain was practically screaming to her body to work with her. "Just please." she begged quietly to herself, trying to push her body past the idea of fear growing and swallowing her.

But that was the problem. Both women were afraid to let the monster of fear win. It was coiling itself around their bodies, tempting them to discard the slivers of courage that still remained and to just give in to the fear, accept that their fates were sealed. Such a concept was something that none of them could grasp, they couldn't let that happen, but it just seemed like the only thing to do at the moment.

Fennel finally managed to force her body to grab onto Juniper. Her feet dangled as she struggled to pull her body up. The lack of a surface below made her footing practically impossible and she had to rely solely on momentum by swinging her legs to and fro, trying to get enough upwards forced to aid her muscles.

This on the other hand did not help Juniper. She looked at Fennel, who had a look of sheer determination to make her body do as she told. However, when she looked closer, she saw the vanishing light of the sun hit with one last reflection. The frame of her glasses glistened slightly then just beyond the lenses, she saw her eyes shine with the same salty mixture as the water below. Despite her determination, she saw the true fear that Fennel held.

Juniper felt her grip loosen. The left hand she was begging oh so dearly to hold onto the railing was beginning to slip and contort itself in an uncomfortable manner. She tried to fight through the pain, but it was excruciating. It was the only thing she had to support her body from tumbling over the edge since she was practically lost on her footing. She begged to herself to just hold on further, even though her mouth was letting out grunts and cries of the pain as her wrist bent more and more. Her hand felt as if it was trying to loosen it's grip and return to a natural pose. Aurea had to force herself to hold on for just a bit longer. Even if it meant she would hurt herself, even if she broke it, it didn't matter. It was then and there when she realized what exactly was the most important thing in her life.

Her job as a professor, the trainers in which she sent off to begin their lives a new, all of those passions that she held, they instantly felt as if they were meaningless. The aspects of her life in which she deemed important really only fell dull in comparison to the light shinning before her.

All of this time...it was right before her. Aurea felt stupid for not even realizing it before. The woman who had been her friend, who always offered her a smile and made her laugh. That woman who's very life was dangling before her, that was the only thing that truly mattered to her.

She loved Fennel.

And now, the one thing that she always loved was slipping from her grasp. The scientists eyes were dripping salty tears at a rapid rate as her breath was hard and heavy, her hands were too afraid to keep moving at this point, fearing that if she made one wrong move, she would fall to her death.

Juniper couldn't let that happen.

Her mind instantly felt set on not letting Fennel slip from her fingers into the darkening sea below. She couldn't risk living in a world where she never saw Fennel again...She didn't want to live in a world where she didn't see Fennel again.

Juniper somehow found the inner strength within her. Fighting against the pain that was radiating from her wrist, she pulled with all her might, even thought it was physically exhausting. Her body kept screaming at her to stop but she didn't want to listen. She knew her physical being could never handle anything of this nature but she didn't care. The only thing that actually mattered to Juniper at the moment was ensuring that Fennel could once again be in her arms. She didn't care if her wrist broke, if the bone even shattered. A small thing like that was practically nothing compared to her losing the one true thing she cared about.

Aurea pulled with all of her might. Her heart was feeling as heavy as a stone that would pull her to the bottom of the ocean but with each lift of Fennel closer to her body, she felt that weight growing lighter and lighter until finally…

Fennel clamped her hand onto the railing and used her own body strength to help Juniper pull her body back over the railing. She tumbled over onto the ground, pulling Juniper along with her. Both of the women were breathing heavily as their bodies shook with violence.

The professor took the scientist's face in her trembling hands. Her muscles felt sore and her wrist ached but she put it aside. She gazed into Fennel's eyes, the moonlight that had now risen above them had shone brightly with a white light. Juniper felt herself choking up with disbelief and tried to keep the tears from flowing out but it was all in vain. Salty tears flooded from her eyes as she looked at Fennel, the fact that she was holding her and looking at her face completely consumed her in an array of emotions. She felt scared, happy, sad…anything that was possible, she was feeling.

Juniper hugged Fennel tightly, pulling her close to her body as she squeezed with all of her might. The last thing she wanted to do was let Fennel go, she never wanted Fennel to leave her sight. The fact she was holding her almost couldn't have been real. If this was a dream, she just didn't want to wake up at this point.

"Never do that to me again." Juniper whimpered, gasping heavily as she tried to form words.

"I…" Fennel's breaths were short and quick, she seemed as if she too was beginning to cry. Juniper felt the other's shoulders shake violently as she pulled away. Fennel looked into her eyes and met her with equally pouring tears. Her nose was red and her face was pink, she couldn't believe what just happened either.

"I…" she repeated.

_"I…"_

_"…I…"_

"I love you." Juniper interrupted, finding herself frustrated that Fennel couldn't say it first. She had been dying to let those words pour out and she wasn't going to allow Fennel to stutter the words she knew wanted to be said too.

Fennel seemed to be taken a back by this. She momentarily stopped crying as she let the words sink in a bit. Her face flushed pink. That phrase…she wanted to say it to Aurea for so long, but she never felt the courage. She admired that Juniper was able to say the words while she was stumbling over them.

She began to cry again.

Fennel threw herself forward against Aurea, wrapping her arms around her and letting all of her emotions out as she squeezed Juniper with all of her might. "I love you!" she sobbed, "I love you, I love you!" The words kept repeating as if her words were on loop.

* * *

><p><em>*Atropos: One of the three Moirae (also known as "The Fates") from Greek Mythology. She was in charge of cutting the life-thread and ending a persons life. Her sisters are Clotho, who spun the thread and created life, and Lachesis, who measured the thread and decided how long a person would live.<br>_


	5. On This Cloud

Fennel held onto Munna as she giggled quietly to herself. Munna would occasionally release a sound of discomfort every time Fennel squeezed the Pokemon's body too hard. Fennel would quickly release the Pokemon before she would forget and hug Munna again.

The scientist was back in her lab in Striaton. She felt so far from Juniper, even though in actuality it wasn't too terribly far. Juniper was the one who took her back to Striaton, simply to ensure that Fennel made it back safely. However, being this far from her friend…well her lover, seemed so difficult.

But she couldn't help but have that bubbly feeling inside of her.

Fennel's cheeks were flushed with pink the entire time. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled, thinking of how they kissed, thinking about how they spoke those three special words together.

The woman pushed away from her desk as she spun in her rolling chair. That was it, she couldn't focus. She was in a dream and she never wanted to wake up. She was on cloud nine and the light was shining brightly above her. Nothing would rain on her parade and nothing would ever bring her down from that cloud.

A ring suddenly broke her happiness, breaking her joy filled daze. Fennel looked to her side and saw the phone ringing.

Fennel rolled herself over to the phone and answered it, a smile growing across her face when she saw Aurea's face pop up once the screen was illuminated.

"Aurea!" Fennel exclaimed with happiness.

"Hey, Fennel." Juniper spoke back, her tone was calm and her smile matched. It was clear that Juniper was able to contain her excitement with much more ease than her dear friend. Then again, Juniper's lab was filled with far more lab assistants than Fennel. Fennel had less people to freak out.

But, everyone understood what Fennel was like already and the way she acted.

Aurea, on the other hand, was nothing like that. For her to be all happy and jubilant similar to Fennel would put such a shock to all the lab assistants around her that people would presume she was a fake.

Not that the woman wasn't happy. She loved Fennel, she cared for the ditzy scientist with such compassion. She longed and desired for her secretly all of these years, but she never let it show. To everyone they were just friends, although the two were clearly more. Juniper was a calm woman though. She never got too excited over anything, even if she felt it bubbling inside her.

"I was just making a call to tell you that I made it back to Nuvema safely." Juniper said with a smile.

Fennel's eyes filled with happiness, it made her stomach flutter with joy to know that Juniper called her to make sure that the woman wouldn't worry. "That's good to here."

"How are you holding up since the big scare?" Juniper questioned.

Fennel had completely forgotten about that. Her thoughts had been so tied up in the aftermath of what had happened that the near death incident was completely covered by a cloud. "Oh yeah…" Fennel held a finger to her lip as if trying to think about it, "I'm doing fine."

"It's seemed to me like it was better than fine." Aurea smirked, leaning back in her chair a bit.

The other scientist looked back at the screen and smiled, "You know me. Everything is better than fine."

"Only you would be able to giggle after almost dying." the other woman joked before laughing.

Fennel chuckled as well, agreeing completely with her.

"Anyways," Juniper stopped herself from laughing, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I need to be heading out now…"

"What?" Fennel asked, as if in disbelief, "Already?"

The brown haired woman nodded, "Yeah," she began, "I've got tons of stuff to do tomorrow and I need to get ready for it tonight."

Fennel frowned, looking towards the ground. "Oh…"

"If you want to stop by we can have lunch-"

"Let's!" the eager dark haired scientist interrupted.

Juniper laughed again, "Haha, alright. I will see you then. Goodnight, Fennel."

"Goodnight, Aurea." she replied with a smile before she hung up the phone and the screen went black. "Oh how I would love to see her dreams…" Fennel cooed to herself, pushing herself with her feet to propel the rolling chair back to her desk. She placed her elbows on her desk and used her hands to rest her head as she closed her eyes.

Munna floated by and cooed along with her.

She looked up at her Munna, her cheeks bright pink as she asked, "What sort of things do you think she dreams about?" She talked to her Pokemon as if she was presuming that they would talk back to her in her human language. "I wonder if she ever dreams of me."

Fennel closed her eyes again, "I know that when I have a dream about her, it's always like she is my night in shining armor."

Munna slowly drifted away. Fennel didn't even notice.

The woman opened her eyes and gazed out the laboratory window, the cool breeze drifted in as it naturally cooled the room. "How beautiful." Fennel smiled, her eyes closing a bit. She took in the night air and let it fill her lungs, the sweet smell of the forest that poured in, it was magical.

Striaton's streets were slowly growing quiet. Shopkeepers closed their stores, lights clicked off one by one.

The only thing left was Fennel's lab. The light being the only thing that was still illuminating within the city.

The city was asleep, the city was dreaming, and soon, Fennel would be to as she closed her eyes, listening to the night Pokemon as they created the melodies of the night.


End file.
